


I may have been born with a Halo, But you are the true Angel

by Spookes (rororat)



Series: Scarefest 2015 [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Day 1, Fallen Angel, Scarefest Challenge 2015, containment, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororat/pseuds/Spookes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarefest Challenge Day 1: Containment </p><p>Three rules. Don’t show any aggression. Don’t interact with others outside your family unless interacted with first. And don’t leave the containment zone. Ever.</p><p>Well… Two outta three ain't bad, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I may have been born with a Halo, But you are the true Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Minimal editing done, sorry. I will go back to edit more thoroughly at a later date, but for now? I need bed.
> 
> Plan to post a new story daily for all of October, all from the Scarefest challenge, which I recommend checking out, or even giving a try!  
> http://fuckyeahrtfanfic.tumblr.com/post/130234584986/october-is-upon-us-and-thus-the-return-of-the

Three rules. Don’t show any aggression. Don’t interact with others outside your family unless interacted with first. And don’t leave the containment zone. Ever.

Well… Two outta three ain't bad, right?

Well, Jack certainly thought so. Not to mention, he had been following the same rules for nearly 800 years now. Who could blame him for this one slip up?

For 800 years now, Jack has lived in a large compound that has no official name, other than what the residents call it; The Pit. Jack was one of the original residents, and he has had a strong feeling that he would be (hopefully) one of the lasts.

Well, he had.

It started when a new resident had been moved to his hall. Most residents don’t move to Jack’s hall. It was saved for the long term residents. Most people who moved to the Pit, didn't stay very long, but very very few ever get the chance to leave.

However, it seems a small man with tanned skin - it's a shame that it will most certainly start to fade under these fluorescent lights - and thick rimmed glasses was moved to the cell directly across the way of Jack.

Most people in the Pit came in with their families. As sad as that can be at times, Jack was always a little jealous. Jack’s family had perished long before the Pit had come around, and because of this, Jack was left with no one to talk to besides the workers when they asked him a question (don’t break any rules Jack, then they’ll see that you are no monster… someday).

It wasn't until about an hour of internal conflict in which Jack had begun to stare off into space did the other young man speak.

“Okay, why the fuck are you just staring? I mean, I know I'm pretty damn handsome, but a simple hi is a better icebreaker.”

He just broke a rule. The rule, don't speak to others unless spoken to. Well, Jack was spoken to, and it would be rude not to answer right? “Oh, uh. Sorry, was kind of spacing…” Jack replied, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Makes sense. I feel like that's something that would happen often when you're stuck down here.” The man said, pressing his back to the wall and sitting on the concrete floor.

Jack nodded, and sat on the cot a bit further from the bars of his cell.

“So the names Ray, you got one beard-y?”

Jack glared at the younger man, but finally relented by saying “The names Jack. Jack Pattillo.”

“Oh wow, look who's being all formal over there.” Ray said, mimicking the tip of his hat to Jack.

“When you get to be my age Ray, nothings formal to you. You’ve lived through it all. It’s second nature at this point.” Jack said, with a small sad chuckle.

“How old are you then, cause I’d say you look around 30, if I could guess.”

“Would it help if I said that I was 30 about 700 years ago?” Jack said, giving Ray the first grin Jack has made in a long while. Also making sure Ray could catch the tip of one fang peeking over his bottom lip.

“Oh, no way!” Ray said, jumping to his feet and grabbing the bars of his cell. “If I ain’t wrong, my new prison buddy is a vampire, right?”

“Prison buddy? Sure, why the hell not.” Jack said, “Your friendly prison buddy; Jack the Vampire. So tell me, if I’m the vampire, then who is little ol Ray? Well other than a snack!” Jack yelled, throwing his arms back in a mock of intimidation.

“Oh century old vampire spare me!” Ray wailed, hamming up his performance of surrender. “I’m nothing more than a fallen angel. My blood we be no good to someone of your stance. Please grace me and spare my weeping soul!” Ray said, finishing with bowing down in surrender.

“You’re lucky Ray, I’ve never been quite fond of angel blood, however I heard it was all the rage in the roaring 20’s.”

“Glad I was still soaring hide around that time then.” Ray said, once again resting his back on the wall, but still looking towards Jack. “didn’t fall till about the 50’s. Still not the best of times to get my ass kicked out, but I mean, I guess no time is the right time to get kicked out…”

“Yeah, I see what you mean…”

“Hey Jack?”

“Yeah Ray”

“Are you really 730?”

“Isn’t it rude to ask someone their age? Or are all acts of kindness lost this time period?” Jack asked.

“Well I mean, I was kicked out of Heaven. Means I’m not the nicest of angels.”

“Okay, well yeah. I see.”

“...So 730?”

“...786”

“...damn…”

///

After Ray first joined Jack’s ward, the two became very quick and close friends. But a few taboos still stood between the two men. Neither of them talked of why Ray was thrown from Heaven, and neither of them talked about Jack refusing to eat (drink? a vampire drinks blood, right?) at meal times.

And on no circumstances, do either of them talk of how they ended up in the Pit.

“Jack?” Ray called out after their monitored meal times. Jack merely hummed in acknowledgment. “You’ve been here for what I can assume is a long time, well longer than me, have you ever tried to…” The last part was merely a whisper that ushered past Ray’s lips, “...escape?”

“No, I haven’t. Not much of a reason at this point. Been here far too long, the guards know me too well, and I don’t know too much of the world beyond here.” Jack sighed.

“Have you ever had others here with you?”

“Well, no. This is the permanent living quarters. As in, they don't really know what to do with the people here. Didn’t have a family coming in, which I should be glad none of them endured a place like this, but it has been lonely.” Jack thought back, “So no, I’ve never really had anyone here with me.”

“Well, that's the difference!” Ray said, jumping to his feet. “Where leaving.”

“Ray,” Jack warned, “did you not just hear what I told you?”

“I did Jack, you told me you’ve never tried, and you’ve never had anyone with you. So you and I are going to try together!” Ray finished, already pacing his cell. “Just how to do it…” He mumbled below his breath.

“Ray, it's just not possible”

“Don’t say that Jack, nothings possible with that attitude. Come on,” Ray pleaded, “do it for me?” Ray added, throwing Jack the best puppy dog eyes he could muster and sending them to the older man.

Damn those puppy dog eyes.

///

The two thoroughly planned out their operation plan. The next day, before meal time, Jack was to lash out in an attempt to reach Ray, claiming a dying thirst for the fallen angel’s blood. Then, one of the guards would have to move Ray in order to calm Jack, and if they were bringing lunch for the two, the odds of them also bringing a weapon where slim.

All this went off well, just as the man released Ray, planning on moving him a few cells down out of sight of Jack, Ray spun around lifting his foot in time to meet with the guards face.

The guard fell to the ground in a matter of seconds with what was sure to be a black eye. 

Jack was stunned to have seen the young man move with such precision, and as Ray opened his cell he looked to Jack and said, “I was kicked out of Heaven for a reason.” With a grin plastered across his face.

Jack could have hugged him at those words, and as soon as the cell door had opened, Jack enveloped the younger man.

Ray instantly stiffened as the vampire held him. Jack, realizing his mistake released him and gave a soft sorry. But not a moment later, the younger was attempting to return the hug.

Within seconds, the two had rocketed off down the halls, both hoping to find an exit, and to avoid any on duty patrol.

At some point through their journey, they found what seemed like a break room, luckily vacant.

A small window hung high on the wall, and looked to be much like a basement window.

“Jack, look!” Ray whispered to Jack, leaping in place, “Jack, this is our chance!”

“I don’t know Ray…” Jack said hesitantly, “Could be a trap, or just more of the Pit.”

“Jack, we’ve gone this far. Now’s not the time to back down. We’re almost there!” Ray said, grabbing a chair from a table in order to better reach the window. With a sign, Jack went over and aided Ray. 

As Ray attempted to climb up into the window, Jack kept watch. And not seconds later, the sounds of footsteps flooded the two ears.

Panicking, Jack turned around to help Ray through the window. The noise from down the hall steadily grew louder and more rapid. Ray had now made it through the window, and was attempting to help Jack make his way through, Jack having found the window to be less friendly to a gentleman his size.

It was then the two heard shouting from behind Jack, and Jack shoved Ray away. “Go Ray, just run. “Get out of here while you can!” Jack yelled, still dangling in the window half way pulled out.

“But Jack-”

“Just run Ray!”

Ray hesitated, looking back into the man gleaming eyes, full of fear and pleads for the younger man to run.

“Remember Ray, we’re doing this for you…”

Jack pulled in a sharp intake of breath, as something splintered through his chest which still hung within the building.

It was then, that Ray watched as Jack’s beautiful brown eyes dulled, only to roll over and be replaced by white orbs that shined brighter than the moon overhead. It was then the former gents head fell to the ground, and Ray could see the guards with loading what looked like a wooden stake into some form of crossbow contraption.

How Ray wanted to return, to avenge Jack, to find the man whole and well. But Ray saw the un-moving corpse, and knew the man he once knew was no longer there. All that remained for him was a dead husk of a man, and similar faith. And with that…

Ray ran.


End file.
